Listen
by sigmakutie
Summary: Buffy Summers is new in the small town of Sunnydale. Her family moved here after her mother and father got a divorce. Buffy already has a boyfriend, but when a handsome new guy comes into the mix, things get complicated.
1. Introductions

**Listen**

**a fan-fiction by 0.0 sigmakutie **

Chapter 1- Introductions

SUMMERY: Buffy Summers is new in the small town of Sunnydale. Her family moved here after her mother and father got a divorce. Buffy already has a boyfriend, but when a handsome new guy comes into the mix, things get complicated.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to point out that this is not like most fics you've read. I wrote this in first person in Buffy's POV because I wanted this fic to be different from all others. This is probably going to be the longest of all the chapters, mostly because I wanted to do all the introductions in this first chapter. This is my first fan-fiction, but I've done a lot of reading and I hope I can get it right. Leave reviews, to help me out!

As I walked, with the clip-clop of my flip-flops hitting the cool tile floor, and the swish on my mini-skirt with the swing of my hips, I fidgeted with my tight fitting tee nervously, listening to the whispers and snickers of the pubescent teens at Sunnydale High. I was new here, at the small town of Sunnydale. I moved with my family, my mom, Joyce, my kid sister, Dawn, and my twin brother, Xander.

Xander is only 5 minutes older than me but he acts like its 5 years. He acts like my body guard, and any time a guy that even looks shady just talks to me, he pulls him off me any threatens to pop his head off next time he comes near me, even though he couldn't if he tried.

My sister is 6 years younger than me, 12 years old and a pain in my ass. She is always around and won't leave me alone. I know its only because I'm the only person she can really go to after dad left, but she _always_ comes to me. But still sometimes, when she's sleeping with her head in my lap after a long day of homework and TV, I can't help but smile and happily admit, "That's my sister".

My mom is the classic suburban wife. She and my dad got a divorce last year, it was hard on Dawn, but we all got through it. We moved because mo wanted to get away from my dad and LA. She found a job in an art gallery downtown, and she leaves town a lot in her line of work, so she usually gives my $100 in cash to get us through. Even though Xander is oldest, I'm still the most mature.

As for me, well… I'm just your normal teenage girl from LA. My boyfriend, Angel and I are going long distance. He and I met my sophomore year in high school. He was a freshman in collage, I'm a senior now and he's a junior in collage. Angel was my first boyfriend and first love.

So, as I walked down to my first period English class, I paid attention to nothing except the map I had to find my way around school, then, THWACK! Laughter filled the hallway as I collided with a guy; my shoulder bag fell to the ground, spilling out papers everywhere.

"Uh…. Oh, my god… I'm sooo sorry," I babbled as I bent down to pick up my papers, "I wasn't paying attention, and I was looking at the map, and…."

"'S okay, luv. I wasn' payin' much attention either," He bent down to help me out. He finally looked up at me, "hey! You-you're the new girl, arn' you? Buffy Summers?"

I looked up at him after picking up the last of my paper on the floor, "Uh… yeah. How'd you…?

"Oh, everyone's talkin' 'bout it." I looked at him with curiosity. People are talking about me? Why? He must have realized I was confused, "I just mean, not a lot goes on in a small town like Sunnydale. You and your family are pretty big news."

"Oh…," I stared into his blue eyes with wonder

He handed me the rest of my papers he was holding onto, "Uh… so where you headed, pet?

"Oh. Uh…," I glanced down at my schedule, reading off of it, "Mr. Dashell's English class."

"That's where I'm headed."

"But, weren't you going that way?" I pointed to the opposite end of the hall.

"Yeah, you passed it. It's just a couple doors down."

"Oh… well, that's kind of embarrassing, and I have a map, so…"

"Here, let me walk you," he held out his arm, "That way you won't get lost." I took his arm, feeling the muscles ripple, sending chills down my back. I had to remind myself that I already have a boyfriend. 'Angel, Angel, Angel,' I chanted his name in my head.

We strolled down the hallway, stealing glances at one another every so often. When we entered the class room he pulled his hand away to wave.

"Red! Hey, Red!" A small redhead turned around and waved back. He whispered to me, "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," His hot breath tickling the hair around my ear. He pulled me toward two empty seats near the redhead. "Hey, Red!" He said charismatically, "This is Buffy," he gestured to me, "Buffy, Red. Red, Buffy."

"Hi," She said shyly, reaching her hand out for me to shake it. "My names not actually Red, Spike just likes to call me that. I'm Willow." I shook her hand and nodded, then turned to 'Spike.'

"Spike?" I asked, questioning his name.

"Oh! Right! I never properly introduced myself. I'm William, call me Spike."

"Hi, Spike," I said, exaggerating his name.

We sat down in our seats by Willow and began to talk. They asked me about my life back in LA, my parents, my family, and also Angel. Spike seemed to be uncomfortable talking about him. The teacher walked in and told us to get seated. Willow and I pulled out our notebooks and pencils. Spike leaned in from behind me and whispered in my ear, again, tickling me, "You have a pencil, luv?" His seductive accent rolling off his tongue.

"Yeah," I reached into my pouch and handed him a freshly sharpened #2 pencil.

"Thanks," He took it. A smile spread across his face and contagiously spread to mine. We turned around and I was still smiling, Willow noticed this and leaned across the aisle to whisper to me.

"You know, if you keep that smile on your face it'll freeze that way," She said sarcastically, "I think he likes you," She nodded in Spike's direction, "Maybe you should ask him out."

"Willow, I already have a boyfriend, Angel. We're madly in love and I am not smitten over _Spike_! Besides, I bet he already has a girlfriend," I smiled proudly, thinking I won.

"Nope," My smile dropped, "He used to, but she broke up with him. She's a real nasty bitch, too, broke the poor things heart. But I think he's ready now."

"Willow! I have a boyfriend! What don't you understand?"

"Okay, okay. But if he asks you out first, and you say no, think how he'll feel," I reddened, radiating heat. She's so cruel, but truthful.

The rest of the class I spent thinking about one thing. Spike. William His wonderful blue eyes. His slicked back platinum blonde hair. His amazing smile. His long bellowy coat draped over him, spilling onto the floor. His black shirt clinging to his hot skin underneath. His long fingers tipped with black nail polish, sliding across my paper, much like they would my skin. His black jeans, tight around his legs, his thighs, his— Whoa! Why am I thinking about Spike!? I have a boyfriend! Angel. I love Angel. I'm going down to LA this weekend to see him. Angel is my life, my world. I love Angel! Angel. Angel. Angel. Spike. No! I want Spike.

No! Spike.

"NO!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat and shattering the silence. Everyone stared at me, even Spike. Willow just had a goofy smile on her face, like she knew why I was yelling at the air. I looked at the teacher, who, of course, was also staring. "Uh… umm…. Can I go to the bathroom?" He nodded his head hurriedly, like he wanted me out of there, ASAP!

I ran out. When I got to the bathroom, I saw that Willow had followed me. I stopped at the threshold to wait for her. When she reached me, she pulled me into the grimy whole in the wall.

"You _are_ smitten!" She chastised my dishonesty to both myself and her.

"I guess I am, huh?" She nodded in approval. "Help me?"

"Help you? Why? My work here is done," She folded her arms across her chest, "What I can do is guide him to you. All you have to do is sit pretty and be yourself."

"What makes you so sure he'll listen to you?"

"Buffy, I've known him forever. I'm his best friend. Trust me, he'll listen," She said proudly.


	2. Experiment

**Listen**

**a fan-fiction by 0.0 sigmakutie **

Chapter 2- Experiment

SUMMERY: So… basically, Spike asks about Buffy's ring, you know, her claddagh ring, and angst ensues. Be aware! This is a _very_ angsty chapter! Make sure you at least tolerate angst before you start reading this.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE: You know I never really understood why authors asked— no— begged for reviews… until now. We need help! PLEASE! Leave reviews! I'm asking— sorry— begging you as a fellow author!

"What's that?" Spike asked, pointing to the ring on my left ring finger. We were all sitting at the lunch table, chatting, and Spike just had to bring that up.

I looked down at my ring, "It's my claddagh ring. My-" I hesitated at the next word. Would it discourage Spike to know that I had a boyfriend? I glanced at Willow with pleading eyes. She nodded, urging me to say it, "—boyfriend, Angel, gave it to me."

"Oh," was all he said. I saw the hurt, then anger, then jealousy flash across his eyes. I knew it would discourage him. Stupid Willow. But when I looked back into Spike's eyes, I saw one last thing. Determination.

He was determined? About what?

"Tell us, Buffy. What is a claddagh ring?"Willow asked, sounding much like a bad reporter who was trying too hard.

I looked at her with curious eyes, she motioned towards Spike. When I looked at him, the determination was burning like a fire.

"Uh…," I hesitated, "Well the hands represent friendship," I pointed to the tiny hands on the silver ring, "The crown represents loyalty," I saw Spike swallow hard, his eyes turning a dark navy blue from the soft sky blue he usually wore, "And the heart… well…" I hesitated again, "It represents love."

Spike's jaw clenched tight with a snap. Darkness, cold and icy, filled his face. I instantly regretted it. I could hardly look at him; I avoided his eyes, looking at anything but him. For once, I was happy that lunch was over.

I walked hurriedly out of the cafeteria to the girl's locker room with Willow close behind. We reached the door to the locker rooms; I turned around and pulled Willow to the side.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I said to Willow, "Come on, you saw how hurt he was. I knew it would only bring badness." Willow had one of those cute goofy smiles plastered onto her face. I was so confused, "What are you smiling about?"

"It worked," She smiled wider

"What did?"

"He was hurt!"

"And that's good, how?"

"It means that he cares about you," I was taken aback. He cared?

"Really?" I asked. Willow smiled a bright victory smile and nodded vigorously.

"Buffy! He likes you," She grabbed my hands and looked like she was gonna jump around and squeal, "He wants you, Buffy. And I can _so_ tell you want him to."

I smiled sheepishly I admitted to myself that I was in love with Spike. Wait! Love? No. I shook my head, "No. No, I can't be. I love Angel. Not Spike."

Willow sighed, "Buffy," Willow looked at me sympathetically, "Tell me, how does Angel make you feel?"

"He…," She just looked at me, "When we're together, the entire world just falls away," Willow blinked, "What?"

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry, but I don't. Let me ask you one more question," I listened, "How hard did you fight your mom? How badly did you not want to move because you didn't want to be away from Angel?"

I had to think about that, "I didn't. I didn't fight. Not at all. Angel even thought it was a good idea. He wanted me to go. He wanted it a little too much."

"You see," Willow said, "Even Angel isn't _totally_ in love with you. Maybe you should see other people. People like Spike."

I don't want to do it over the phone. That's just low."

"I agree. Well, you're gonna see him this weekend, why not do it then?"

Yeah. Yeah, okay." I nodded, "Will you still help me with Spike?"

"Of course," Willow said in a pleasant voice and smiled.


	3. Crush

**Listen**

**a fan-fiction by 0.0 sigmakutie **

Chapter 3- Crush

SUMMERY: Buffy and her mom have a heart to heart.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is one of the shorter chapters. In fact, I think it might be he shortest one. Leave reviews. Please? I'm begging now….

I sat at the dinner table picking at my peas, every so often popping one or two into my mouth. Then I moved onto my meatloaf, which was a little bit harder to get down.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" My mother's voice snapped me out of my trance. My head popped up to see the concerned faces of my family members.

"Yeah, Buff. You look kinda pale," Xander offered. He took my hand in a soothing big brotherly way.

"You look like a zombie!"

"DAWN!" My mother chastised her for her rudeness.

"What? She does," Dawn whined

I rolled my eyes, dropping my head to look at my fork, poking my meatloaf, "I'm fine, and I'm just not feeling so good. My stomach can't really handle hard food right now," I gripped my stomach to make the sick façade more believable.

"Why don't you go up to your room and lie down," my mother said, trying to soothe me, "I'll bring you up some soup so you don't go to bed on an empty stomach."

I nodded and smiled politely. I got up and began to walk up the stairs.

I heard Dawn's voice, "Can I have her meatloaf?"

"Dawn!" My mother chastised again.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, walking slowly up to my room. I reached my door and slowly turned the knob and walked in. I flung myself onto the bed as soon as I caught sight of it. I must have fallen asleep, because 20 minutes later my mother was knocking on my door, holding a tray of chicken noodle soup, orange juice, saltine crackers, and a banana. I groaned as I rolled over and sat up. She brought the tray over to my lap and sat on the bed with me.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, putting her hand on my forehead.

I nodded, dipping my spoon into the soup and brought it my mouth, slurping up the hot liquid. "Hey, mom?" I began. She listened intently as I told her about Spike, how I really liked him, how I felt bad for Angel, and how Willow was helping me.

"Well… how much do you like this 'Pike' guy?"

"Spike, mom. His name is Spike."

"Sorry."

"A lot," I sighed, "I don't want to, but I can't help it. When he talks to me, just one on one, it's like the lights dim everywhere else. You know how that is with some guys?" She nodded and continued to listen to how Willow set up a sting operation, without my knowledge, to see if Spike really cared about me, "He makes my head go all dizzy. It feels so familiar."

"Maybe because you already went through it," I cocked my head to the side, much like Spike does, only he does it cuter, "This is what you felt with Angel."

I pondered this for a minute. My mom kissed my forehead and began to walk out the door, "Mom?" She stopped and turned to look at me, "Does this mean it's just another school girl crush?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No," she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I finished my soup and juice in a daze, leaving the crackers and banana. I sat the tray off to the side and turned over on my bed. The last thing I saw before I was pulled into unconsciousness was Spike's face. His soft blue eyes, looking at me in adoration. His smile, brighter than the sun. I imagined his strong arms wrap around my torso as I drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight, Spike," I whispered to the air.

"G'night, luv," he whispered into my ear, his voice giving me goose bumps.


	4. Dream

**Listen**

**a fan-fiction by 0.0 sigmakutie **

Chapter 4- Dream

SUMMERY: Heh, heh…. Spuffyness. Yum…. *Rubs hands together in an evil way*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So… this chapter is _not_ work or school safe. I'm not even sure that it's cyber café safe. Just make sure you're at your house… alone…. It's kinda, how should I put this? Raunchy? So just make sure you're not around people, unless you like that. Leave reviews. Please? This is my first smut, and I'd like to know how I did. Also, I've noticed that it's kind of hard to write a smut when it's in first person! So at least give me credit for that.

_My bed seemed softer now. I refused to open my eyes, insisting that it must still be night time. I felt a strong hand travel up my arm to my shoulder, ghosting over my torso, and down my leg. It then repeated that path in the opposite direction, stopping at my shoulder. The hand touched my skin and shook me slightly. I felt the hot breath of his voice on my ear._

"_Wake up, luv," He whispered. He kissed my lobe, traveling down my neck, sucking at the skin of the curve of my neck. "Wake up," his voice echoed in my ear._

_He kissed my lobe again, nibbling on it a little. I turned over to face the voice. He lightly kissed the tip of my nose. I couldn't help it anymore. I opened my eyes to see Spike's shining blue eyes._

"_There she is," He whispered. His breath smelled so sweet, "About time you woke up."_

_I sat up in the bed that couldn't be mine, it was too soft. I looked around to see a beautiful mansion. The cherry wood walls were covered in dark paintings and tapestries, and intricate carvings on the borders. The room was lined with red and brown furniture, the sitting area by a lit fireplace. The only opening to the outside was covered by a red curtain, with only the soft white-blue glow of the moon, peeking in from the bottom. The room was filled with the scent of freshly bloomed roses and jasmine._

"_This isn't my room," I said, utterly confused, but oddly not threatened._

"_No. I thought you might be more comfortable here. I didn't think you'd mind."_

"_I don't," I moved out of the bed, jumping a little as my warm feet touched the cool wooden floor. I walked over to the coffee table by the fire place. It had an assortment of fruit, sweets, and bread, set on top of a white lace table cloth. I knelt down to the fur carpet in front of it the table, feeling the warmth of the fire._

_I didn't even realize Spike had followed me until he put his hand on my shoulder and knelt down next to me. "Hungry?" He asked. I picked up an apple and looked at it curiously, "It's not Garden of Eden stuff, I swear."_

_I put down the apple and looked at him, "I'm not hungry."_

_He put a finger under my chin and brought my face to his. His lips lightly touched mine; He moved his hand to the side of my face, pulling me closer. I tangled my fingers in his already mussed up hair and jumped into his lap. He dropped his hand down my back to the hem of my shirt, slipping it underneath, his hot hand burning my skin._

"_Buffy," he moaned my named into my mouth. His hand slid up my back farther. I could feel his hardness poking through his pants. I lifted up his tight black t-shirt, breaking the kiss for only a second to lift it over his head._

"_Buffy?" He said, pulling away, "Can I?" He motioned to my shirt, asking if he could take it off._

_I nodded feverishly, "Yes. God, yes, Spike," He smiled at me and slowly pulled of my tank top, throwing it to the floor next to us. When he looked up, his eyes got big._

"_God, Buffy. You're so beautiful," I crashed my lips into his, making us fall to the floor, laughing into each other's necks. I undid the button and zipper on his jeans and hesitated. Should we go this far? He felt my hesitation. "We don't have to, Buffy."_

_I pulled away to look him in the eyes, "I want to," He untied the silk ribbons on my cotton pajama pants. We kissed as we slid down each other's bottoms. I pulled away to look at our now naked forms, lying next to each other. He slowly dragged my hand down my side and spread my lips apart, inserting a finger, "Uhn… Spike…" I breathed into his neck, "I want you."_

"_Buffy, I love you!" He breathed, "God, I love you so much."_

_He slowly pulled his finger in and out of me, wiggling it around to get the feel of me. Soon after, a second finger was inserted. I whimpered at the pinch of pain of the third finger being inserted. He felt around inside of me until— "Oh, God!" I screamed, "Spike!"_

_He laid me flat on my back. His mouth met mine in a heated kiss as he continued to gently stroke my insides. Moans of passion escaped out of our mouths, our tongues danced with one another, The Rumba, the Salsa. Such fiery, raw passion. His mouth traveled downward. Down my chin, my throat, he paused at my chest to kneed at my breasts softly with his mouth and free hand until beginning it's downward movement. He kissed every inch of my stomach down to my opening. I looked down at him when I felt him stop. His eyes were pleading for permission to taste me, "Please, Spike. Please."_

_His mouth touched my opening, his tongue, lapping up any fluid that escaped from me. He pulled out his fingers and I whimpered in protest, "Shh, luv. Don't worry," and he let his tongue enter me. I arched my back off the ground; he had to put one of his strong hands on my stomach to keep me still. He swung my legs over his shoulders and used this new position as leverage to go in deeper. I began to moan louder and more frequently. I could feel the fire inside me get hotter, "Spike," I moaned loudly._

"_Shh, luv. Not yet," He pulled his mouth away and moved over top of me. His strong physic looming over my tiny, petite body. He positioned himself at my entrance and bent down to my face, "You ready?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded. I felt his tip brush my opening, "This is it," he whispered._

_Just as he entered…_

_SCREEEEEEECH! CRASH!_


	5. Visitor

**Listen**

**a fan-fiction by 0.0 sigmakutie **

Chapter 5- Visitor

SUMMERY: Buffy and an unwilling Willow skip school to go visit Spike.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, damn! I gave away the chapter! Oh well. It's not like you aren't going to figure it out. PS. Spuffyness ensues, not as much as last chapter, but there is a surprise at the end, and that I'm _not_ going to give away. Leave comments. Please?

"Spike!" I screamed. I shot up and sat straight up in my bed. A sheen of sweat lined my skin, "Oh, God," I whispered, "Just a dream, just a dream," I fell back onto my pillow, rolling onto my side.

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz," screamed my alarm clock. I groaned as I slapped my hand against the snooze button, and trudged out of bed to get ready for school.

That day, when I walked into 1st period, I noticed Willow, but Spike wasn't sitting in his usual seat. I remembered my dream. The tires screeching, screaming, it was horrifying just thinking about it, especially when Spike was involved. 'He must just be late,' I thought to myself. I sat myself down just as the bell rang. I looked at Willow, who pulled out her notebook and a pencil. She tapped me on my shoulder and handed me a note.

"12957 Beetle Drive. Sunnydale Memorial Hospital."

The last three words were hardest to read. Hospital? He's in the hospital? I looked at Willow with a questioning face. She took the paper back and scribbled something else on it.

"William Pratt, Room 507, Intensive Care Unit"

My eyes got big. I whipped out my pencil and began to write.

"What happened? Is Spike alright?"

I was frantic. I looked up to see Mr. Dashell smiling at me; he probably thought I was doing work. I passed the note back to Willow after Mr. Dashell walked away.

Willow passed the note back to me.

"He's been in a car accident. He's not bad, he just has a broken arm and some head trauma. You and I can go see him after school."

I nodded my head in agreement but I was still anxious. The rest of the day was so infuriating. Willow and I ate our lunch in silence; I kept staring at Spike's seat. When lunch ended, and Willow and I were half way to gym class, I stopped in my tracks. Sunnydale Memorial was only 10 minutes away, and if we left now Willow and I could get to the hospital, see Spike, leave and be back in time for our last two classes.

Willow stopped next to me, "What?"

I looked at her and told her my idea. I knew it would take some convincing. Willow was the best student in this school, she would never skip.

"No! Nah-uh!"

"Will, come on! It's not like we're gonna be long."

"No! We're skipping. It's against the rules," She threw her arms up in the air, making it a big deal. She began to walk away.

"Willow, pleeeeease! I need you to do this for me."

Willow pouted, I could tell she so did not want to do this, "Fine, she sighed, "But we have to be back before gym is over."

I squealed, "Yeah! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Willow!"

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the back exit. We hopped on the bus and took a 10 minute ride to the hospital. It wasn't visiting hours, so we lied and said we were his sisters. As we walked up to room 507 in the ICU, I thought of how this must be an adventurous day for Willow, skipping _and_ lying to the hospital receptionist. When we got up to his door I stalled. I couldn't knock, my hand wouldn't move, so Willow got in front of me and knocked for me.

"Come in," answered Spike's raspy, tired voice. Willow walked in first, "Willow?" He sat up, "Fancy seeing you here. I didn't think you'd come durin' school hours."

"I didn't come willingly. Buffy made me," Spike perked up as I walked into the room, "I'll leave you two alone, but we have to leave in 20 minutes."

We both nodded, still staring at each other. Willow walked out the door, closing it behind her. I sat on the edge of Spike's bed, "Spike," I said, my eyes started to water, I don't know why, I just felt like crying, "What did you do?" A lone tear slid down my cheek.

He sat up and wiped it away, "Shh, luv. Come on, don't cry," I leaned into his hand, "It was my fault, I wasn' payin' attention. You know how I have problems with that," He said, embracing me in a strong hug.

"What did you do?" I repeated into his ear.

Spike sighed, pulling away to look me in the eye, "I wasn't payin' attention. I slammed my motorcycle into a tree," I flinched at the thought of Spike's muscular body being thrown off of a bike and into a tree. He felt my concern, and with his good hand put it to my face, bringing it closer to his, "'S no big deal, luv."

"No big deal?" I jumped back, " No big deal!?" I was hysterical, "Spike! You're in the ICU! The Intensive Care Unit!" The place where they put people who are dying!"

Now he was getting angry, "Wha'? Are you my mum now?"

"No! But if I was your mother, I'd ground you and take away your stupid motorcycle and whatever it was that distracted you."

"You!" He yelled. I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "I was distracted by you," I stilled, "I'm— I'm in love with you, Buffy. I think about you all the time. I've loved you ever since I first saw you," He took my hand and sat me next to him. He put his finger under my chin, just like in my dream, and put his lips to mine. He moved his hand to my face, pulling me closer, while I tangled my fingers in his hair. We pulled closer, but it was too fast, "Ow!" He jumped back in pain, clutching his hand to his head.

"I'm sorry, Spike."

"'S okay," He said, still in pain, "'S not that bad. Besides…" he looked at me adoringly, "it was worth it" He smiled at me, leaning in closer. Just as our lips were about to touch the nurse swung the door open to check Spike's IV.

"Uh… I-I should go," I stood up.

"Buffy, no. Stay, please?" He pouted. It took all of my self control not to jump on him and nibble on his cute bottom lip.

"Umm… no. Will wants to be back before gym is over," I walked out the door. A my bottom lip quivered as I heard him call my name, but I kept walking. Willow followed me out the door to the bus stop.

"What happened?" Willow asked when the bus came.

"He rode his motorcycle into a tree"

"Doing what?"

"Thinking of me," I said with my head down, Willow looked at me curiously.

The bus ride and the walk through the school were both silent. It was hard to stay focused through History and science, not that I pay much attention in those classes anyway. I kept thinking of Spike and that kiss. I want him so much. Does it make me a slut that I'm still involved with Angel and kissing other guys? When I go see Angel this weekend, should I tell him about Spike, or keep it quiet? If I do keep it quiet, what would my excuse for breaking up with him be? That we drifted apart? These questions plagued my mind for the rest of school, all through dinner, and even in my dreams. But I realized something that I never thought I would. I was completely, irrevocably, head-over-heels in love with Spike. My Spike. My William.


	6. Confessions

**Listen**

**a fan-fiction by 0.0 sigmakutie **

Chapter 6- Confessions

SUMMERY: An unwilling Buffy and Willow discuss what happened at the hospital.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews please!?

"Please?"

"No, Willow!" the volleyball smacked against my palm and went sailing over the net, right into some girls face that was trying to block it. I ignored the ruckus of the girls on my team cheering as we scored yet another point.

"It's not like you're telling a stranger. It's me. Willow. Your bestest bud!"

"Not for long if you keep bugging me," I began to walk away.

"Buffy, come on," She grabbed my arm to stop me, "Tell me what happened at the hospital between you and Spike, please?"

I turned to her and sighed. She'd been bugging me about it ever since yesterday, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anything to _anyone_."

She crossed her heart with her finger and put her hands in a praying position, "Promise."

I walked over to the bleachers by our stuff and sat down. I pulled out two water bottles and handed one to Willow. I unscrewed the cap and took a swig of my water before I began, "We kissed."

Willow squealed, "I knew it! How many times?" She sat next to me.

"Just once, but it was…" she looked at me with eager eyes, "…I don't even have words. No wait! Spectacular. Stupendous. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Willow squealed again, almost shattering my eardrums, "So… after that, what happened?"

"It wasn't really what happened after, more before," she grinned wildly. Dammit! Why'd I have to open my mouth? I sighed, "He told me that… that he…" I couldn't get it out.

"Told you what? What'd he tell you?"

"That he… he l-loved me."

Willow's eyes got big with surprise, "He _loves_ you? Whoa!"

"Yeah, you're telling me," I shifted on the now uncomfortable seat, "He told me I was the reason that he crashed. He was distracted by me. I made him crash."

"No, you didn't make him crash," She shook her head, "You made him realize."

"How'd you get so good at boys?"

"Not boys. Boy. I've known Spike since kindergarten. I know his entire life story."

"I wish I had a friendship like that. Where you know everything about them."

"What about your brother? You're twins, right?"

"Yeah, but that's different. We're related. Plus, he's not a very good listener."

Willow giggled, "Come on, let's go change. He really told you he loved you?"We laughed as we got up and trudged off to change into some less stinky clothes, "So… do you love him?"

"Maybe," I said coyly.

"Oh, come on. Tell me!" I stopped and looked at her, "What?" I smiled devilishly, "What!?" I walked off and she stomped after me, "WHAT!?"


	7. Seduction

**Listen**

**a fan-fiction by 0.0 sigmakutie **

Chapter 7- Seduction

SUMMERY: Buffy puts on a show for Spike and gets an interesting proposition in return.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews for Spuffiness!

I groaned as I smacked the snooze button on my alarm clock to stop the incessant screeching. I lied on my back, staring at the ceiling. Something was happening today, something I was excited about. So if I was excited, how come I couldn't remember?

"Oh!" I shot up in my bed. Spike was coming back today. I was gonna see him. _My_ Spike.

I got out of bed and threw on the hottest outfit that I had. My Vera Wang black mini skirt with was a little too short, so I'd wear my black leggings to leave him wanting more. My purple J-Crew V-neck with my white Ann Taylor spaghetti strap was going to have him drooling. My strappy Marc Jacobs made my legs look twice as long, and according to Willow, Spike can't resist long legs.

When I walked— no, strutted down the hallway to my first period, all eyes were on me, but I only had eyes for one. When I turned into the class room I saw him talking to Willow. When she saw me she tapped on Spike's shoulder and when he turned around his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

I walked over to my seat and sat down, pretending to ignore him. I heard him inhale my "Juicy" Couture. I looked over to Willow and she nodded in approval at my outfit, silently telling me he was falling for it.

"Hello, Buffy," He said, being bold.

I turned around to see his eyes burning, holding back the urge to kiss me. I smiled brightly, "Hi, Spike."

"You-you look great!"

"Thanks," I leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear, "I wanted to look good for your first day back," His eyes got big as he got a peek at what was lying beneath my shirt.

He shuddered, "Listen, luv. I'd love to talk to you… about the other day at the hospital."

"Of course," I batted my eyes flirtatiously, "When?"

He leaned in not wanting anyone to hear, "Tonight. There's a mansion on Crawford street."

"Sure. What time?" Willow looked in awe, gawking at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Well, I could pick you up at your house, if you want."

"I'd love that. How about eightish?"

"Sure, that's fine."

I could tell he was swooning, so I leaned in close, my lips just centimeters from his, he sucked in a sharp breath. I leaned in a little closer before I anticlimactically swiveled around in my chair. I let my long hair dance across his face, making him let out a sigh of defeat. I looked over to see Willow snickering as she was writing something down and pass it to me.

"That was quite a show, Buffy. Congratulations! He's officially swooning."

"Thank you, Willow."

"Are you going? I didn't hear."

"He's picking me up around eight. He's taking me to some mansion on Crawford Street."

Willow had to read it twice before scribbling down her reply.

"Gasp! Buffy, he's gonna—"

The note was cut short when the bell rang, but I managed to get a glimpse of her scribbling. I spent the rest of the day wondering what he was going— or at least try— to do.


End file.
